BloodSexMagic
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: Sam is slowly falling to darkness...embracing dark magic...letting it twist him, turning him away from his brother and the light...he delves ever deeper into darkness to feed his addiction to the seductive feeling of being all powerful in the face of evil
1. The Needs of the One…

**Chapter One:**

**The Needs of the One…**

"Ruby….I need it…." Sam whispered, his head in his hands as he sat restlessly on the end of the bed…

"Sam…" she said, not even bothering to level her gaze on him as she repeated the same response again…"you know magic of any kind takes time to do right…especially blood magic and sex magic….and because you need both to increase your power, you will just have to wait and be patient…..now…shush….before I lose my concentration and have to start over….." she said as she began the whispering chant to call forth the power she needed for the transfer…

Sam rubbed his rough palms over his face, his eyes clenched to shut out the leering images of what he'd become…Not only was he slipping into darker and darker habits, day by day,...but he was engaging in dark magic, the dangerous and volatile nature of which was the catalyst to his growing powers…but it was more than that…he was addicted…addicted to the power it gave him…the deeply thrilling and satisfying feeling of it throbbing through his veins…with the boost the magic wrought in him, he could pull nearly any demon now…he was almost ready…a few more exchanges, and he would be strong enough to pull Alastair and Lilith…he would burn them out…no pass go…no return trip to Hell…just instantaneous extinguishment of their evil, God-forsaken souls…when he could do that…he could stop the Apocalypse before it got started…he could save every soul on the planet from what Dean had had to endure…Dean…his every waking thought was of his brother…of how he could help Dean…save Dean…just maybe even from himself…

Sam knew he had crossed the line…but now, there was no going back…he had to see this through…the fate of a world full of souls was depending on it…and so was his brother.

He heard Ruby's voice rising in volume and urgency….soon…he thought…the addict in him squirming in unrest as his drug of choice, so to speak, was nearly ready to be taken into his system…he stood, stripping himself of his clothes, aware of the trilling feeling of loathing at what he was about to do…again...he quelled it down into darkest pit of his mind…drowning it out as he trembled now in anticipation…he felt the energy level in the ambient space rise exponentially…it writhed over his skin like microscopic insects…his skin tingled as he took in the sensation…he closed his eyes and let it seep inside him…he loosed a gasping sigh as it ran amuck in his nerves, everyone of them stirring in reaction…he heard her call out the words to draw in the charge to her and the energy slammed through the room toward her…she channeled it through herself, body rocking and reeling as the sheer amount of energy blasted through her defenses one by one…she ground her teeth together and clenched her eyes shut….'just a little longer…' she thought as she willed it into the chalice before her…as she felt it nearing it's peak, she grasped the athame from the altar before her and slashed at her forearm… the blood poured down in a heavy gush as it filled the chalice. When it was full and heavy with her life blood, she turned and strode toward Sam…

He watched her rise…her slender, nude form rocking with the power of the magic she wrought…he watched her raise the athame and cut her self, the crimson flow of her blood poured into the silver chalice…she turned, stalking toward him…prowling swiftly…he held out his arm to her…she braced the chalice beneath the cusp of the bulge of the muscle as she brought the athame down on him…he clenched his eyes closed and gasped at the first flare of fierce pain that flashed through him…within moments, it was all but gone…when she had gathered enough of his blood in the chalice, she spoke the final words of Power and the thrumming energy slammed into the chalice in a blinding haze of light…he couldn't bear to watch it…it was to painful to his limited mortal senses…

Ruby quickly placed the athame down on the bed beside them and straddled herself over Sam's legs…"Now Sam…" she whispered…

He lifted her slight frame bodily and placed her over himself…she let herself slide down, her breath coming in gasping pants….when she reached the base of his length, her breath hitched in her chest for a moment. She clenched her eyes shut for a moment until her body adjusted…when she opened them, her demon black eyes gleamed wetly as the stared into Sam's golden brown eyes…she reached to grasp the nape of his neck, gripping it tightly, tilting his head back she pressed the chalice to his lips and tilted the roiling liquid into his waiting throat,…he drank it down, greedily swallowing the teeming liquid…she began rocking herself upon him…he reached out to engulf her in his arms as she tilted the chalice further and further until the last swirling trace disappeared into his lips…she felt the need rising rapidly in her…her body shuddering at it's approach…she felt him nearing the precipice as well…her head lulled back…she let the chalice fall from her fingers to the floor…as release ripped through them, she cried out the final words, her release channeling the magic into his body…his whole frame locked…his face contorted in a mixture of terrible pain and abject pleasure…his eyes shot open…for one terrible moment, his eyes flashed ghostly white…and then...it was gone in…they fell into each other, panting, gasping…their chests heaving. Ruby lifted her body delicately off Sam's and proceeded to take down the altar as Sam fell back onto the bed, letting his body acclimate to the power searing through it…eventually, it settled, perching inside him….eager to be unleashed…..


	2. Like a man dying of thirst in the sea

**Chapter 2:**

**Like a man dying of thirst in a sea full of water…**

Sam lay still, absorbed in the feeling of the energy zinging through his body. It caressed his nerves, like a lover…the power he felt inside him, it sent waves of warmth deep into his core. Everything felt like it was suddenly more real…more vivid…just…more!! It was almost enough to drive him to madness, everything so powerful and shining brightly…and it felt **_good_…**

**_It felt so damn good_…**

Ruby watched him from a distance, dark eyes consumed with the feast of flesh and power before her…she knew exactly what he was feeling, she had felt it herself, long ago…She had been learning the ins and out of magical workings from her mother, just as her mother had taught her and her mother before that, and so on back for many generations. It was secret, carefully kept hidden, as it was dark times for those who practiced witchcraft in those days…Her mother had taught her of the light and had guided her toward using her talents for good, though the people of the day never took the time to find out what a witch did with her talents, they just assumed that witches were evil and against God and as such were to be tortured and "saved" from their ways…panicky creatures, the mortals in her time had been…still were actually…

Her mother had tried to steer her away from the dark side of magic. She had tried to make sure her daughter knew the consequences of using dark magic…black magic. Ruby had never been patient enough when she was mortal, to be deterred from trying it out for herself. White magic took to long for her tastes, took too much energy for such meager returns…she had grown impatient at the work involved for what she felt was too little a reward. She began working spells on her own, dabbling in the black, relishing the power she found there…the quickness with which she could have what she wanted without the tedious wait…Those first brushes of power were intoxicating, making her push herself more, to try more, to learn more…Her father had died when she was little more then a child, so all she had was her mother. Her mother had known her daughter was doing the black, that she had disobeyed her. She tried desperately to reign her wayward child in, to get her to see that though she was getting what she wanted now, there would be a heavy price to pay…there always was…Her mother never had the chance to pull her back from the brink, though…she was captured and tried as a witch, tortured mercilessly until death claimed her. Ruby had run, unable to save her. It was then that she had made her fatal mistake…

Ruby had summoned up a demon from the pit. The demon, Tamara, had taken an interest in her. Her growing skill at dark magic was pushed, as Tamara helped her develop her strength. Little did she know that the demon's advice had a price…A high price. As the darkness grew inside her, a little bit of her soul slipped away, each spell, each time, piece by piece...The power was seductive…addicting…it felt right, as if nothing else in the world mattered but gathering more of it into herself. She was gone, lost to the madness of power, corrupted and burning with the dark feelings it rose in her. She never saw the shift coming. She was doing ghastly things, taking from others without compunction, killing without regard. When it came time for her own death, she was met by the sudden realization that she was damned. She felt herself being dragged down, so far down, at the end of Tamara's leash, bond to her now because Tamara owned her soul…and she had given it away before knowing that that was the cost of her own desire, her need for power…

Ruby sighed, letting her distant past slip from her mind as she stalked toward the clearly zoned out figure on the bed of the abandoned cabin they were using for their secret rendezvous. She levered herself up onto the bed, slipping her slender leg over the well muscled thighs of the prone man there and slid herself down his body until she was laying across him, bodies aligned from top to bottom.

"You alright there, Sammy?" she said, a devious little smirk ghosting over her lips and disappearing before Sam even registered it presence.

"Feels like I'm…I don't know…more alive, more aware then I can ever remember feeling before…"Sam replied, his voice set low in a awestruck tone.

Inside, Ruby was crowing at her own accomplishment. Sammy…she had called him Sammy…he only let the one he trusted the most call him by that nickname. His childhood nickname…she knew the reason behind it…it had been Dean's name for him, and his father's, from time to time... To use it and for him to let it be used meant he trusted that person. Ruby smiled into the tanned, exquisitely crafted expanse of flesh beneath her. She had his trust…she was almost there. She'd been testing him, using small things that were solely his brother's ways of showing his affection toward his little brother without having to express it. She knew Dean hated so-called chick-flick moments and avoided them like the plague. Still, he had small ways to express himself to his brother and so Ruby had set about observing his way with his brother. She had set to the task of learning him, so she could use that knowledge to further her own goals. As she had been ever so slowly guiding Sam away from his brother, discreetly placing herself in between them, she had been testing how much Sam was beginning to trust by using her knowledge of Dean against him. She had been subtle, plying him with comfort when things went wrong, soothing his emotional wounds when Dean, who was still wallowing in his own self-pity, could not do it for him. Bit by bit she was inserting herself into their lives.

She had tested him, feeling out her hold over him. Tonight was another victory. Another step closer to him doing what she wanted, doing what she told him to do without even realizing that he no longer had control over himself. She looked up into his eyes, feigning innocence, which, with her oft-practiced use, came a cross as genuine to him.

"Sammy…" she said quietly…

"Hmmm…?" he said, oblivious and distracted as he was…

"Bout time we got going…we need to get to that demon tonight. We wait any longer and we risk him going to ground again…" she said softly, knowing full well she sounded concerned, though she wasn't, not really. She knew the demon they were going after wasn't actually hiding, but she'd told Sam he was and so when the demon had "surfaced again", Sam had believed her without question and had been only too happy to think that this was his chance to get rid of another high-ranking demon.

"Yeah…ok…" he sighed, lifting up gently, kissing her lips softly before slipping her off his body and standing up. He lingered for a moment, a confused look contorting his face briefly.

"Something the matter, Sammy?" she said, feigning concern.

"I…I don't know…for a second, it seemed like something was…off…like I was missing something and only just realized it... Like I forgot something…Hmm….oh well…must not have been too important. If it's important, it'll come back…it always does…" He said with a sigh.

Sam shuffled through the cabin, gathering his clothes, tucking himself back into them and mentally doing a checklist to be assured he had gathered everything he had brought. As far as he could tell, he had. He still had the nagging feeling that he was missing something, but he pushed it aside. He could deal with it later, he decided. He strode to the door, joining Ruby, who had her witchcraft supplies tucked away in her bag. He opened the door and ushered her out. He swept the room with a final glance, knowing deep down, something wasn't right, but he had a task to complete, so he let it slip away from his consciousness for the moment. He ambled through the door, closing it behind them. Ruby locked her slender arm tightly around his waist and guided him to the waiting stolen car. She kept her head down, the small, wicked smirk never slipping from her lips…

Almost mine, Sammy…almost got you where you need to be…she thought as she released her grip and allowed him to fold his lanky form into the front seat of the car. She strolled around the back of the car, her sardonic smile widening impossibly wide for a moment before she tucked it away and put her game face on.

"Ready, Sammy…?" she said.

"More than ready… let's go kill that evil son of a bitch…" Sam said.

She was absolutely certain now that she had him right were she wanted him…


End file.
